Chapter 297
The Girl's Face He Saw is the 297th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail celebrates as the fourth day of the Games comes to a close; with them on top and the other guilds vowing to surpass them. As Gajeel finally gets to his feet after Natsu's mining-cart stunt, he is shocked to find that the catacombs under the arena are filled with Dragon skeletons. That night, Yukino stands in Mercurius, thinking about her participation in the Eclipse Plan and Arcadios' desire to save the world, whilst Jellal finally encounters the person responsible for the dark Magic Power, unable to believe his eyes at the identity of the hooded figure. Summary The crowd cheers as Natsu stands victorious over Sting and Rogue, and the rest of Fairy Tail is in delight over their recent victory and finally taking first place on the table. Chapati Lola then announces the plans for the last day of the Grand Magic Games, revealing that there will be a survival battle involving every member of the teams participating. With this news and Fairy Tail in first place, each guild resets their goals for the final day, all vowing to take out Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Lector is still in tears over the tag battle between Team Sabertooth and Team Fairy Tail, and in the stands, Orga and Rufus discuss their shock over Sting and Rogue losing. Mixed within the crowd, Jiemma begins to boil with rage seeing two of his top Mages completely defeated. The people around notice this and run in fear of Sabertooth's Master, leaving the stands completely empty bar Jiemma. Underground, Natsu looks over the beaten Sting and Rogue, and after giving a sigh he asks them to battle him again another day with a large smile on his face. Still on the floor, Rogue begins to doubt if he really is as strong as he thought, and if he had just been overestimating his own strength. Further underground, Gajeel finally gets out of the minecart. Wondering where he is, he begins to venture down the cave, only to discover a massive amount of Dragon skeletons littered beneath the Domus Flau. Outside the arena, Jellal continues his pursuit of the hooded figure while Yukino, in Mercurius, hears of Sting and Rogue's defeat at the hands of Natsu. A guard comes to ask her about her feelings over the match, referring to her as "Sergeant", to which she replies that she is concerned over the result of her former guild and that she's not used to being called Sergeant, even though it is mandatory for her to be a part of the Eclipse Project. Yukino tells the guard that she wants to put all her effort into the project to help as much as possible and for Arcadios as well seeing how he was the one who invited her to join the project. She then goes on to comment on Arcadios' clumsiness, pondering how he can save the world and yet not tell anyone. Meanwhile, in the sickbay, Carla has yet another vision of Mercurius being destroyed, but still refuses to tell the others what she saw. Then, Levy, Jet and Droy enter to check up on Lucy and talk to her about the good news. With both girls believing their team would win, Levy asks all present if they have seen Gajeel, but no one appears to know. With night creeping in, the rest of Team Fairy Tail congratulates Natsu on his victory while Jellal catches up with the hooded figure. Jellal tells the hooded figure to halt, reveals his face and asks to see the hooded figure's. Noticing that the person in front of him is a woman, Jellal watches as she turns to him, the Crime Sorcière Mage standing in complete shock and disbelief when he sees the person's face. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used * Navigation